Child of Destiny
by Midnight349
Summary: Rose, is a poor village girl all alone in the world highly disappointed with how life has treated her. She has always wished there was someway she could change her fate, but she never expected it to come in the form of a magical talking donkey. Soon she embarks on a journey that will not only change her fate, but discover who she really is along the way.
1. Prologe

**Prologue **

**Enchanted Forest (Dark Castle)**

"You're nearly there just a couple of more pushes" the midwife said to the young brunette screaming in pain as she gave birth to her child.

"I-I Can't "the brunette said crying in pain.

The women's lover who was sitting next to her holding her hand with his goldy, scaly hand used his free hand to wipe the sweat off of her and said "Come on dearie you can do this, just think in just a few moments we will be holding our child."

The women looked at her lover and smiled and then said "I love rumple."

"I love you too my darling Belle" Rumple said looking at Belle with worried eyes.

Belle than gave one more big push and suddenly there was a piercing cry filling the entire room.

"It's a girl" the midwife exclaimed.

Belle could feel the tears building up in her eyes, and even without looking at him she knew Rumpelstiltskin was feeling the same way she was.

The Midwife came turned back to the happy couple after cleaning the baby, and put the baby in her mother's awaiting arms.

"She's so beautiful" Belle cried out in happiness, never once taking her eyes off of her daughter.

"That she is dearie" Rumple replied. Belle turned to him and saw him shedding tears and crying over the birth of their daughter, the same one that he had when he first met Bae.

"Here would you like to hold her?" Belle said trying to transfer the newborn infant into her father's arms.

Rumple was beyond nervous to say the least, the last time he held an infant was almost 200 years ago, but this was his first time actually being there for his child's birth, and he wanted to experience all of it.

"Hi there Baby, I'm your papa" Rumple said smiling down at the staring baby and was surprised to see his brown eyes staring right back at him.

It took all of Rumple's self-control not to start crying "I promise I will never let any harm ever come to you, and I am going to do everything differently with you."

Belle smiled as he cradled their newborn daughter in his arms, knowing that he would try to not make the same mistakes he made with Bae, with her. This truly was a new beginning for not only them, but for everyone.

"Would you like me to announce the birth to the others" the midwife asked happily after cleaning up.

"Yes, and send Baelfire in to meet his new sister" Rumple said never taking his eyes off the baby.

The midwife just smiled as she turned towards, the door. However when she opened it, a gust of wind came in knocking her to the ground.

"AGGGGHHHH" the midwife screamed.

"What's happening" Belle said as wind picked up in the entire room.

Rumple hands Belle the baby before getting up "I don't know, but whatever it is it's got to stop.

Rumplestiltskin attempted to use his magic to stop the gust of wind, but it proved to be fruitless. Suddenly the wind attacked Rumple, sending him flying into the wall.

"NOOOO" Belle screamed while keeping a tight hold on the baby. Much to Belle's shock and horror several shadows came out of the wind and were looking at her with a malicious look.

"The baby, her powers are great, the dark one's child" they repeated as they slowly moved towards Belle and the baby.

"NOO LEAVE MY BABY ALONE" Belle screamed as she hugged the now crying baby to her chest.

Suddenly a burst of magic from Rumple hit the shadows forcing them back. Rumple ran over to Belle and quickly helped her out of the bed.

"Come on we must leave immediately" he said grabbing Belle's arm and running out of the room and down the halls.

"What are kind of shadows are those" Belle asked.

"The kind sent by magic, had they been just ordinary shadows then I should have been able to destroy them, this is someone else's dirty work."

However more shadows appeared in front of Rumple and Belle repeating about the baby in Belle's arms.

"Why do they want the baby" Belle asked as they moved back.

"I don't know, but they're not going to touch our daughter" Rumple said seething in anger before blasting another magic blast.

"BELLE, RUMPLE OVER HERE" A voice called out to them. They turned around and saw Prince Charming running up to them.

"We got to get out of here, this whole place is being attacked by shadows" Charming said.

Before Belle could ask where everyone else was at, more shadows started to produce around them.

"LET'S GO" Charming yelled.

Rumple once again took Belle's hand and ran along with charming, down into the main hall where everyone was huddle around with each other.

Charming looks back and sees the shadows flying right after them.

"Give us the child" one of them said.

"EVERYONE OUT THE DOOR" Charming yelled.

As soon as everyone was out the door charming yelled for everyone to retreat into the forest, however shadows appeared right in front of them and at the back.

"No one leaves until we get that child."

"Now what" Snow White asked.

"I'll tell you what, we stay and fight. I am not going to let a few pesky shadows force me from my home, if it's a fight they want then we give it to them" Regina said snarling.

Charming turns to Belle and says "Belle you must take the baby and run as far away as possible."

Belle was about to protest, but upon hearing the wails of her baby, she knew there was no other choice. Belle turns to rumple looking very sad at him.

"Don't worry my beloved, I promise you I will find you and our daughter again, but right now I need both of you safe" Rumple said as he stroked Belle's cheek and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"Ok I will hold you to that promise" Belle said crying.

"Regina and Rumple, you two need to fight with a much magic as you can, so Belle can get enough time to escape" Charming explained.

Regina and Rumplestilksin did as they were told for once, and started to fight the shadows with magic, and as soon as she saw an opening Belle made a run for it.

As much as she wanted to, Belle did not look back to see the fight, her main focus was getting her daughter to safety. She immediately entered the forest, without ever stopping. Once she thought it was safe, Belle stopped and sat on a rock to catch her breath and to try to calm her baby.

"It's ok, no one is going to hurt you my sweet, and your papa is protecting us both" Belle said as she rocked the baby. However much to Belle's horror she saw a gigantic shadow over head racing into the forest, causing Belle to go back to running. As she ran deeper into the woods, she tripped, but manage to fall onto her back. As she got up Belle noticed an opening in a large rock, which looks like she could fit the baby in. Belle realizing she has no other choice quickly put the baby down, and removed the blanket from her form, replacing it with her brown cloak so that the child will stay warm. Then she takes the baby over by opening, giving her one last look.

"Don't worry I will come back for you, I love you so much my little Rose never forget that" Belle said holding back tears. Then she placed the baby in the opening, and then took a rock and wrapped the baby blanket around it and then ran off in the opposite direction leaving the actual baby behind.

**Author's Note**

Here's the prologue to my new story, and I hope everyone likes it. Sorry it's pretty bad for the start, but I wanted to give you guys a kind of background of Rose, and I left out a lot of detail on purpose, because I plan on going back to that at a later time in different chapters. I will be introducing some new fairytale creatures, which I am surprised that haven't been introduced yet. So please tell me what you think.


	2. Rose

**Chapter 1**

**16 years later (Enchanted Forest: Haven Village)**

16 year old Rose is walking through her village buying some supplies. As she walked she ignored all the stares and whispering, her fellow villagers were doing towards her.

**Seriously don't these people have anything else to do than worry about, how I live my life **Rose thought sneeringly.

Rose then came up to a shop that was selling various wood boards. An older gentlemen turned towards her and smiled.

"Rose back again so soon" he smiled. Rose could tell that behind his smile was him laughing at her.

"Look cut the crap, the wood board you sold me sucks, the nails couldn't even go through the stupid thing and I have a huge hole in my roof" Rose explained looking at the salesmen with anger.

"I'm so sorry I'll get you another one for the same price" he said turning, but Rose interrupted before he could.

"No I want the good kind, the one for 20 shillings instead of the measly 5." Rose said.

"Oh, but dear you probably don't have enough, considering your situation" he said.

That just made Rose even angrier with the man. Rose quickly took out a bag of shillings and threw them to the table.

"Here's your 20 shillings and now give me the stupid wood board before I really lose my temper" she said to the salesman with a look that could kill.

The salesman looked shocked as he looked into the bag, but none the less he soon got out the polished wood board and handed it to Rose, who quickly grabbed it and walked away.

Rose was beyond mad that no matter how much she worked, no one in this village saw her capable of taking care of herself. All because she was a women, people think that she was weak and unable to do anything, but clean and have babies. How wrong they were, Rose was someone who was determined to prove everyone wrong. She always woke up before dawn to tend to the animals and plow the small little land that she had. By the time that is done it's already past eight, and cooks herself a small breakfast. Then after breakfast she does any repairs that she needs to do around the house, which usually lasts her about noon. Then she goes into the village to sell any game that she caught from the previous night, and buy more supplies. After the trip to the village she goes back home and cleans, which she does until about sunset, where she gathers and chops firewood for the night.

"Hey Rose" a voiced called out, instantly making Rose groan.

Rose reluctantly turned around and saw Robert Smith making his way towards her. Robert was just any other guy in the village, except more annoying and persistent in trying to woo her.

"What do you want Robert" Rose asks not even bothering hiding the disdain in her voice.

"Just thought I come over and lend a hand, that's stuff looks pretty heavy for you to hold" he said with the smile that makes Rose want to vomit.

"Thanks Robert, but I am fine" Rose said starting to turn away.

Robert grabbed Rose's wrist and spun her around and said "Come on Rose stop being so angry all the time, and let a big strong men like me take care of you."

Rose just smiled menacingly and said "Ok Robert here carry the wood board."

Robert smiled and held out his hands, however Rose quickly took the wood board and struck Robert in the groin, causing him to scream and fall over in pain.

Many of the villagers who saw stood as far as away from the carnage as possible, looking at Rose with shocked and fear.

"Oh come on Robert a big strong men like you can handle a little pain" Rose said giggling before walking away, and leaving Robert on the ground.

After arriving back at her little cottage, which was just outside of the village, Rose quickly put her long dark brown hair from a pony tail into a bun, as she started to work on repairs on her roof. Just as she was finishing up she heard someone call her name, Rose looked down from the roof and saw that it was Sister Anne. Sister Anne was the one to find Rose as an infant abandoned in the woods and took her in at the orphanage.

**(Woods-16 years earlier)**

Sister Anne was walking through the woods after hearing a terrible commotion, and went into the woods to see if anyone was in need of help.

"Hello is anyone out there" Sister Anne spoke out.

There was nothing, but silence and Sister Anne was about to walk away, when she heard crying coming nearby.

"HELLO" Sister Anne yelled out as she ran towards the sound of crying. She ended up in the middle of a clearing, where the sound of crying was loud and clear, but couldn't see anyone. Sister Anne turned towards a huge rock with an opening, where the crying seemed to be coming from. She bent down towards the opening and was shocked to find a baby wrapped up in a brown cloak inside of it. Immediately Sister Anne brought the baby out from under the rock and held her close. Sister Anne could not help, but weep for the poor baby, and wonder who would abandon a baby in the middle of the woods like this.

"It's ok baby, shhhhh your safe now" she said rocking the baby back and forth trying to calm her down. Once the baby was calmed down, Sister Anne looked over the baby and saw no apparent injuries. The only thing she was certain of was that the baby was a girl, because of her rosy cheeks.

"Don't you worry, we're going to find you a good home, and until then, how about I call you Rose" she said as she started to walk away with the baby, with the baby now called Rose started to giggle.

**(End Flashback)**

"How do you do Sister Anne" Rose said bowing her head in respect.

"Rose may we talk for a moment" Sister Anne asked with a stern face, which Rose knew was not a good sign.

"Sure" Rose said leading her to the bench by the door.

"What happen in town Rose" she asked as they sat down.

"Look I did not want Robert's help, but he just kept annoying me" Rose said trying to defend herself.

Sister Anne did not look convinced and said "You have a bad temper Rose, I don't know why you get so easily angered when someone wants to help you."

"Because then that will just prove them right, that I'm a weak damsel in distress that can't do anything for herself and has to rely on men to do everything, I'm not like that and you know that" Rose said.

Sister Anne sighs and said "I know, but Rose maybe you should think about moving back in the orphanage."

"What" Rose exclaimed shock?

"The other nuns agreed to let you back in until your 18th birthday. Doing all this work is adding extra stress that you really don't need, and hopefully by the time you turn 18 you will have met a nice suitable young men."

Rose immediately rose up from her seat and said "No there's no way I will ever get married".

Sister Anne looked at Rose confused and asked "Why not Rose, you need someone to share your life with."

"You're just like everyone else. It's my life if I don't want to get married then I'm not going to. Love is for the people who cannot and will not look after themselves. I survived 16 years without love and I'm sure I can spend the rest of my life without it too" Rose said fuming.

"I finally understand, you're afraid of love and getting close to people because of your birth parents" Sister Anne said in realization.

"Please just go" Rose asked.

"Rose- I" Sister Anne started to say, but Rose interrupted.

"Just go."

Sister Anne sighed and left Rose's cottage without saying another word. After she was gone, Rose wiped away a few tears before going back to work.

After eating her supper and changing into her night gown, Rose sat at the table talking to herself.

"Why should I have to suffer because of my stupid birth parents, why couldn't they have just given me up to another couple instead of leaving me to die. Maybe I wouldn't be living in hell as I have been." she said silently.

Rose quickly grabbed one of her candle holders and threw it at a wall and screamed "IT ISN'T FAIR."

To Rose it felt like she was losing her mind, she wasn't sure what was going on around her. Before she knew it she had the brown cloak, the only sentimental value that she as of her birth parents, in her hands just staring at it.

Rose clutches the cloak to her body and slowly sits down on the floor weeping "Why doesn't anyone love me."

**Author's Note**

Well here's the first official chapter and I hoped everyone liked it. I know it might seem like a lot to take in the first chapter, but let me explain Rose having suffered so much in her childhood, has all these anger issues that she feels like she can't control and believes that no one in this world cares for. So to her she feels like she shouldn't have care for anyone, but herself. Though as the story continues, you'll understand more of her childhood and how her personality changes. So please continue to read and review.


	3. A talking what?

**Chapter 2**

**(Dark Forest)**

Shadows from all over, were flying through the dark forest, a place where many residents of the enchanted forest avoided at all costs. They all entered a small wooden house located above the trees. In the middle of the room laid, a dark skinned middle aged man with a thin mustache, wearing black and red clothing. The shadows surrounded the man, and sprinkled black magic all over him. This in turned caused the man to open his eyes and gasped for breathe. He slowly got off the floor and took in his surrounding with a curious eye.

After seeing the shadows the man smiled and said "Friends, how nice to see you all again."

The shadows made strange noises, that made the man seem very nervous.

He put his hands up in the air nervously and said "I know we had a minor setback in our little plan, but I promise I will make good on my word and get you that baby."

The shadows this time caused a huge gust of wind, which seemed to anger the man.

"Sixteen years, I've been asleep for sixteen years" he said seething through his teeth.

The man turned away from the shadows for a moment to think. The baby by this time was already grown up, and living somewhere where he probably could not find her, at least not by himself.

He quickly turns around back to his shadow friends and said "Friends, please I promise I won't fail you this time. I'll bring you the girl, but I need my talisman back. As soon as I get the blood of both her parents, then we'll be back on track. Dr. Facilier will give you your unlimited dark magic."

The shadows gave each other a knowing look, before surrounding Dr. Facilier and dropping a voodoo talisman in his hand. Dr. Facilier just clutched the talisman in his hand before laughing menacingly.

**(Rose's Cottage- Nighttime)**

Rose laid in her bed sleeping, which was located just by the kitchen, holding the tattered brown cloak in her arms. However a noise coming outside, woke Rose up. When Rose got up she was confused on how she got in her bed, however upon hearing the noise again from outside, she quickly got out of her bed and went to get her axe. If it was an intruder, Rose would not give up without a fight, even though she did not possess much.

Rose walked outside, axe in hand ready to attack, when she heard the noise coming from the back, where she stored all her hay in a small shack. When she got to the back of her cottage, the door to the shack was indeed opened. Rose slowly approached the building, and as she got closer she lifted the axe higher to get ready to strike. As soon as she entered she saw a shadowy figure around the corner. Just as she was about the strike, the shadowy figure turned around to reveal a donkey. The donkey upon seeing the axe, started screaming, which in turned caused Rose to drop the axe and scream.

"AGGGHHHH DON'T HURT ME PLEASE, I GOT KIDS, OK I DON'T, BUT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE" The donkey wailed.

Rose just stood there with shock written all over her face, because she never once encountered a donkey that can talk.

"Did you just talk" Rose asked finally being able to speak

"Of course I talk, haven't you met a talking donkey before" he asked looking shocked at her question.

"No" Rose said slowly looking at the donkey suspiciously.

Rose for the first time in a long time wasn't sure what to do, she's never had to deal with a situation such as this. Rose never once thought that she would be one day be talking to a magical talking donkey.

"What are you doing out here" Rose reluctantly asked.

"Well you see I was-uh, what was I doing" donkey asked himself.

"Agghhhhh I can't remember" he started to panic. Suddenly donkey became very calm and said "You're very pretty."

Rose rubbed her temples in annoyance, she hasn't even known the donkey for even 10 minutes and already she couldn't stand him.

"Maybe you should get going home" Rose said trying to control her temper while pointing to the door.

"You mean out there in the dark" Donkey asked questingly as he looked out the door.

"Uh yea" Rose stated.

Suddenly Donkey jumped on Rose, causing Rose to hit her back on the wall.

Donkey looked at Rose with pleading eyes and said "Please don't make me go out there, please there's all sorts of monsters out there wanting to eat donkeys like me for dinner."

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and tell him with the way he acts he deserves to be dinner.

Suddenly Donkey continued to beg "Please let please, I promise I won't be a burden. Please Please Please."

"ALRIGHT, BUT ONLY FOR THE NIGHT" Rose yelled.

Rose glared at the gleaming Donkey and said "Fine, but you sleep in here with the hay and be out by morning."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" he said running around.

"Now if you excuse me I'm going back to bed" Rose said, before leaving the shake and shutting the door behind her.

When Rose went back inside, she rubbed her temples hoping that this was all some kind of twisted dream.

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 2 and I hoped everyone liked it. Sorry my computer went to get repaired and I wasn't able to update. Next chapter Rose will soon start her adventure. So please continue to read and review.


End file.
